Well this is awkward
by blood of the dragon
Summary: After Jake takes Jenna home after Mattys New Years party, Jenna can't stop thinking about how much she hurt Matty.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Awkward! I just love the show!

This takes place after the New Year's party. Jake takes Jenna home and she can't help but think about Matty.

P.S. I'm team Matty!

* * *

I could stop thinking about all the pain I caused Matty. Today when I didn't go to the garage to see him I kept thinking about the pain I saw in his eyes after the formal. I know that he made me feel like crap a lot, but I really did love him, even though I told Jake that I didn't.

I walked over and flopped down on my bed. I hated my rep as the suicide girl but I couldn't help but think how much I wanted to die at that moment. I felt like I lost so many people. Matty, my mom and I knew that I would lose Jake if I told him about Matty.

I heard a knock at the door so I slowly got up and walked over. I honestly didn't know who it was, but I wasn't surprised when I looked at a disheveled Matty. I opened the door and he walked in and stood directly in front of me. I could feel the heat from his body and smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Please Hamilton I need to talk about what happened tonight." Matty said in a small voice. "Please give me another chance."

"What is there to say Matty. I choose Jake, he treats me better than you did. He's not afraid to be in a relationship with me." I know is sounded a bit harsh but I needed to get the point acrossed.

"I know I screwed things up with you J, but you need to know that I love you. I have been crazy about you since summer camp and I know that I shouldn't have kept you a secret but I was scared. I was afraid that I would screw it up and that's what I did." As he said this I knew he was sincere about it. "I can't see you with him anymore. I love you but I can't watch Jake and you hang all over each other."

"Matty I'm sorry but you'll have to get use to it. I'm with Jake now."

"Please give me one chance. You know you love me more than you love Jake." Matty put his hand on myshoulder, our gaze lock. I couldn't back away, I know I should have but I couldn't move. "I'll show that you love me more than him."

I gave him a confused look until I felt his lips on mine. He had his hand on my check and I know I should of pushed him off, I know I should have, but I couldn't. One of his hands gripped my waist as my hands moved to his shoulder. I angled my head and he depend the kiss.

This kiss was more passionate then any kiss Jake has ever given me. Matty was right, he really was, I was totally in love with him. He had my heart.

As my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers locked in his hair, I felt his hands slip down to my waistand on to my ass. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed and half of me was thinking about how wrong this is and how unfair it was to Jake, the other half of me kept thinking about how much I missed him, his touch, his lips his skin on mine.

I'm not going to lie; every time Jake kissed me I compared him and Matty. I knew that Jake loved me more than I loved him, and he always kissed me but it wasn't as passionate, it didn't feel the way it did with matty.

Well in the battle of my two sides, the one that was all for having sex with Matty won, by a land slide. Before I knew it all cloths were laying on the ground.

I lost my mind as he placed soft kisses down my stomach. Matty knows that I have only had an orgasm a few times when he came every time.

"I'm gonna make you come J-Town, I'm make you fly." Matty says with a sexy smirk. He dipped his head lower and everything melted away.

The next thing I know light is flowing through my window, I hear birds chirping and I feel a hand wrapped around my waist. I look up at Matty's face and I smile. I loved him, I really did. I felt his chest rising and falling and I felt his arm tighten around my waist as he stretched.

"God' Morning." I say as I smile up at him while resting my chin on his chest.

"Good morning to you too. You're so beautiful." Matty says with a small grin. A blush stretches across my face. We both lean into start kissing again when,

"Please don't stop on my account." I knew the voice, I just really hoped that I was wrong…

* * *

Authors notes~~

please review, tell if what you think and if i should continue or not!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own MTV's awkward!

i love suggestions and tips so feel free to send me a message about it!

* * *

I turned around and looked to see Jake standing in my door way. I felt Matty tense up I saw Jakes eyes fill with a mix of tears and rage.

Jake turned around and started to walk away as Matty and I grabbed the closest clothing item and threw it on. "JAKE! Jake please stop!" I shouted. Matty raced ahead and grabbed Jakes arm turning him around.

"Jake please let us explain!" I said. I couldn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes. I feel like I'm hurting everyone these days, from Matty at formal to Tamara when I kissed Rickey.

"What is there to say, Jenna? Sorry I just went back after our date so I could fuck your best friend?" Jake shouted in my face.

"Ja- Jake I-I'm so-so sorry." I couldn't help but ugly cry. I felt Mattys hand wrap threw around mine and he gave a small squeeze.

"Jake I know we should have told you. I'm sorry." Matty said is a quiet voice.

"How long has this been going on? Hum? Was it while we were dating?"

"No! No I never cheated o-on you, Jake. Matty and I w-were dating secretly for a while. W-we broke up during before formal." I told him. I knew that he believed me but I also knew that it didn't matter. I hurt him more than he ever was hurt before. I knew what was coming.

"We're done Jenna. You should have told me Matty. I'm your best friend! You should of told me that the whole reason she was with me was because you were to much of a pussy to be anything more than her secret fuck." And with that Jake Rosati walk away a single man.

~~~~Later that day~~~~

"We should have told him." I said to Matty as we sat on my bed.

"I know. I'm so sorry J-Town, it's all my fault."

"It wasn't only you Matty. I was a part of this. We both should have told him right away but we fucked that up."

"But if I wouldn't of come over last night he wouldn't've found out that way. And I wouldn't of fucked up your relationship with him. No matter what I feel, he IS the better guy for you. He treats you better than I do. He never hid you."

"Matty listen ok? Sure maybe Jake was the better guy for me but I didn't feel the way about him as I do about you. I really liked him but I never loved him." I looked him in the eyes " I love you Matty."

Matty hand reached around to the back of my neck and pulled me forward into a passionate kiss. And then again for the second time in 24 hours all of our clothed were laying on the ground.

Matty went home after my mom came home. Like always she knew something was wrong I thought that she would just ignore it like always, but this time she didn't. I tend to think she is actually talking about it because of how much she hurt me after I got the carefrontation letter.

"Jenna, honey. Is everything ok?"

"No. It's not. I feel like everything is changing so much in such a little time."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything with you and dad, you guys were so happy and so in love, but now because of that damn letter he's not here. And then that huge fight with Tamara, and I practically just ripped Jakes heart out!" the tears started to stream down my face again.

"Oh sweetie." My mother said as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Listen about your father and I, we will always love each other. It was my fault that he is gone but we will figure it out. As Jake, if he cared about you even a little he will comeback. He will forgive you, it might take some time but it will get better."

"But what happened that made Jake so upset?"

"He caught me having sex with Matty."

"Having s-sex with Matty? When did you start having sex?"

"Summer camp. We have, pretty much, had a secret 'relationship' since school started."

"Jenna, don't worry. It will get better. And as for sex with Matty, I will support you if something happens. If you feel ready for sex I can't stop you, but I want you to be careful."

Surprisingly my mom actually made me feel a little better. I still felt bad but it made it a little better.

**Matty**

_**Chck ur cmputr!**_

As soon as I got over to my computer I heard the ring of a new alert.

_Matty McKibben listed you as his girlfriend. ACCEPT / DECLINE_

Now I felt a lot better.

_ACCEPT._

* * *

Authors note! Thanks for the reviews.

And I'll try to work on my tenses. I have always had a problem with that.


End file.
